Rise of the Brave Tangled Hellboy Dragons
by Sammael29
Summary: Jack Frost thought he knew Tooth Fairies and Elves very well. But his new job in the BPRD will teach him different. ROTBTD Hellboy AU. No pairings except Frostbite. Please review if you like it.


Rise of the Brave Tangled Hellboy Dragons: Tango with Tooth Fairies

"After tonight," Jack said shakily, "I don't think I'll look at Tooth Fairies the same way again." ROBTD Hellboy AU. No pairings.

In the early morning at Blackwood Auction House, rain was falling heavily over the rooftops and the darkened road. Three black cars and two garbage trucks turned up outside the building, the back doors opening to allow out some of the strangest friends ever seen.

First to emerge was a massive red-skinned man wearing a light brown coat over a black t-shirt, the short stumps of his filed-down horns glinting beneath the street lampposts. Next out was a woman with short black hair and a turquoise-skinned fish-person wearing a black breathing apparatus like a mechanical Elizabethan collar. They were then followed by three BPRD agents, Steel, Marble and Flint.

The second garbage truck released four interesting-looking adolescents; two boys and two girls, all kitted for action. The first boy looked around 18, with spiky white hair, pale skin and chill blue eyes; he wore a simple blue hoody and brown trousers, walked barefoot and carried a gnarled wooden staff like a shepherd's crook. The second boy wore a strange mix of black and red leather armour over his body, with studded shoulders and numerous short swords and daggers on his person; his hair was brown and messy, but his eyes were sharp and green. Even more interesting was the fact that he had no left leg, just a metal and wooden prosthetic. The two girls were just as surprising; one of them had medium-length golden hair that came down to about her back, wide green eyes, a small nose and freckled cheeks, and was dressed in a pink jumpsuit with a green chameleon perched on her shoulder and a frying pan strapped to her hip; the second wore dark teal body armour, with a mass of curly ginger hair, round, soft cheeks and hunter blue eyes, and strapped to _her_ hip was a quiver of arrows; she carried a bow in one hand which the arrows clearly went into.

"This looks like the place alright," Hellboy said in his deep Jersey accent. "Alright, kids, you can bring the pets out now."

Hiccup turned and whistled into the back of the garbage truck. With a loud growl, something massive and black emerged from the truck; it had the body shape of a salamander, but with scaled skin instead of smooth, moist skin; two short ears adorned its head, as well as two horn-like projections, its front legs were wide and stocky, like an alligator's, and its tail had two fish-like fins, one of which was a red canvas prosthetic; a saddle was attached to the creature's back; from its shoulders, two bat-like wings protruded. A white horse with brown eyes emerged behind it, along with a second dragon with light blue, yellow and pink scales, no front legs, a large beaked head with a frill of spikes behind its head, and a spiked tail as well. A second blond-haired girl, with blue eyes and a headband, sat on the blue dragon's back; a handsome young man with brown hair, a goatee, and a light aqua waistcoat, sat on the horse.

"So this is where the attack took place?" Flynn Rider murmured aloud. "An auction house? Figures."

"Ok, team, let's get in there," Liz Sherman instructed the younger agents. "Get your cameras on and your torches and weapons out."

"Sure thing, Liz," Jack Frost replied, activating his electronic torch as he conjured a gust of wind to float nimbly into the building behind Hellboy. The rest of the group moved in quietly after him; Toothless and Stormfly folded their wings so as not to attract the attention of the crowd whom Director Tom Manning was distracting for a news report not far off.

Inside the building was chaos. Walls were cracked and chipped, priceless antique items were broken and thrown over, and there was no-one to be seen whatsoever.

"Oh, it stinks in here," the big demon cursed through gritted teeth. "This is worse than my room."

"I think that's up for debate, big fella," Flynn replied as he adjusted his place on top of Maximus' back. A stench of carrion and dung hit his nose, and he nearly fell over in disgust. "Although you may have a point there."

Abe and Hiccup powered up the high tech cameras, fitted with torches and laser points. Hiccup then pointed his camera at Astrid, who was busy practicing strokes with her axe.

"Say cheese, Astrid," he joked, and Astrid grinned coyly as he took her photo.

"Right, let's go," she said sharply. "Stormfly, let's go upstairs."

With a grunt, Stormfly climbed up the staircase, Toothless and Maximus following close behind. The Big Four and their friends nimbly crept behind the BPRD agents as they entered the room where the slaughter had taken place.

A glass candelabra swung listlessly from the ceiling. There was no-one to be seen except for an ancient fertility goddess sculpture in the corner of the room, which was large and heavy. The floor was covered in what looked like blood, and flies buzzed around the chamber lazily.

Rapunzel turned green and narrowly managed to stop herself from retching by covering her mouth with her frying pan. "This is seriously disgusting," she moaned.

"I agree with you, Blondie," Liz added. "Whatever they called us here for is over. There were over seventy people attending this auction; there were no survivors and no bodies."

"Aye, jus' like wi' Mor'du," Merida remarked darkly, and everyone mentally agreed with her; Merida had spent enough time with the BPRD to tell them all about the monstrous demon bear.

"Same story here, babe," Hellboy added from a separate chamber over the speakers.

Liz tensed visibly. "Don't call me babe, Red," was her curt reply. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the bickering between the couple; they reminded him so much of his first interaction with Astrid.

"Abe!" Hellboy hastily spluttered. "I said Abe! Wrong channel!"

"Yeah, right," Astrid sniggered. She then heard the sound of Hellboy changing channels, before adding in a low voice, "Abe, I think Liz is still mad at me."

"Still the same channel," was Liz' smug reply, and Merida and Rapunzel shared a quick giggle.

The animals were just as perturbed by the horrible state of the floor as their friends were. Maximus whinnied with disgust as he trod around the room, shaking his hooves repeatedly; Toothless and Stormfly were trying to cover their noses with their wings, and only Pascal was enjoying himself, flicking his tongue out to grab flies and eat them as his owner toured the room.

Hellboy then spoke to Liz again, tentatively. "Liz, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Now listen, when we get back home, I promise I'm gonna clean out my whole mess!"

"That's not the point!" Liz whined exasperatedly.

"Then what is it?" Hellboy asked.

Liz shook her head. "Not now," she hissed, before turning her speaker off. Hellboy groaned irritably from the next room along.

"You really have to work on your lady skills, Red," Jack chuckled, prompting the annoyed demon to lightly cuff him across his head- though fortunately, not with his right hand made of stone.

Back in Liz' room, Merida suddenly gasped in surprise upon seeing a large metal box with a golden runic emblem. She bent down and started scouring the item with her Bureau-supplied binoculars.

"Och, my!" she shrieked like a small girl. "Lizzie, Abe, come an' teek a look a' this!"

Liz and Abe ran over to have a look at the box. "What have you got, Meri?"

"Ah recognize tha' seal!" the Scottish princess whispered excitedly. "It's th' seal o' King Balor o' Bethmoora! Me mothe' tol' me stories about him ever since I was wee!"

"Quite right, Merida," Abe remarked in his educated, well-spoken voice. "This is interesting. These boxes were only delivered in a time of war."

All of a sudden, a loud chittering noise issued from somewhere near the wall. With a growl, Toothless and Stormfly ran over to the wall and pressed their heads against it, listening to the chittering, and all of a sudden, a crack opened in the wall, spreading upwards and scattering plaster and paint; Hiccup and Astrid abruptly drew Inferno and Skullsplitter, watching as the crack spread, and made out faint shapes creeping in and out of the holes; but they were too quick to make them out clearly.

"Red, we have company," Abe said, as he removed his glove and started scanning the air with his psychic hand powers.

In the next room, Jack, Flynn, Marble and Hellboy glanced around, pointing their weapons in all directions. Maximus was increasingly agitated, and attempted to run away from the wall in panic.

"Come on, Fish-sticks, give us something to work with here!" Hellboy called.

Abe immediately produced his book on mythical creatures, turning to a suitably ugly little monster with jointed legs and large, snarling teeth.

"These animals are burrowing things, Red," he said casually.

"How many of them are there?" Flynn asked, not-as-casually.

"Many. The reason there are no bodies is that there are no left-overs, you see?"

At this point, Jack looked downwards and saw that his bare feet were directly above not just blood, but also a mass of something brown and foul-smelling.

"Oh, poo!" him and Hellboy said at the same time.

"Precisely!" Abe replied.

"You see, Jack, this is why we _wear_ shoes nowadays," Hiccup added as a jibe, in spite of his own feelings of disgust and alarm.

"So basically, a' these wee blighters do is eat an' eat, an' then they poo, an' then they eat again?" Merida remarked incredulously.

"Remind you of anyone?" Liz added, looking under a table to gaze at its contents.

"No!" Rapunzel and Merida immediately said, just as Hiccup and Astrid said "YES!"

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Back at Berk, our blacksmith Gobber has this big heavy dragon called Grump," Hiccup explained. "He spends most of the day asleep, and when he's not asleep, he's either eating, pooing, or he's keeping the forge hot for Gobber to do his metalworking. He's the laziest dragon I've ever met."

Liz sighed. "I was talking about Red, Hiccup," she said.

"Oh."

"Abe, what are these things?" Rapunzel whimpered, sweeping her frying pan in wide arcs as she glanced for anything that looked dangerous.

Abe quickly replied, " _Carcharodon Carcharias_ , Rapunzel!"

"Wha', greet whi' sharks?" Merida remarked incredulously. "Unde'ground? No' likely!"

Everyone in Merida's room turned to look at Merida in surprise.

"How do you know the great white shark's Latin name, Merida?" Abe asked.

"I rea' yer books in the BPRD, Mr. Sapien, an' these beasties are no' sharks!"

"Of course not," Abe sighed. "I was just making a joke to relieve tension."

"Come on, Abe, what are these things?" Hellboy asked.

"Sorry. They're Tooth Fairies, Hellboy."

"WHAT?" Jack Frost's incredulous laugh met them over the speakers.

"No, seriously," Abe insisted. "They were bred in the German Black Forest, in the Third Century. They mainly eat calcium, such as bones, skin and organs. But they do go for your teeth first, ha! Hence the name Tooth Fairies!"

"And I bet they don't leave you money either," Liz added dryly.

Jack's laughter had increased massively by this point.

"What is so funny about Tooth Fairies, Agent Frost?" Abe remarked irritably.

"Well, Abe," Jack said, whilst stifling any further giggles, "I've met the Tooth Fairy myself, and I can safely say that she does _not_ behave like that!"

"How do you know this?" Hellboy asked incredulously.

"I'm a Guardian, like her. We've met numerous times. She's nowhere near as violent as these things here."

"Alright, Jack." Abe said in a patronising tone of voice. "What does _the_ Tooth Fairy look like?"

Jack smiled wistfully. "Like no girl I've ever met before… she's small, yes, but she's beautiful as well. She's got sweet pink eyes, and her body is covered in green, blue and yellow feathers. Her skin is tan, and she wears small gold pieces of jewellery. She's also got small purple wings like a hummingbird, so instead of walking, she flies everywhere. And besides that…" he sighed. "She's a bit like you, Abe. The psychic aspect, I mean. A person's teeth contain memories, you know, and Toothiana- yes, that's her real name! she can read your memories just by examining your teeth." His wistful tone then dropped and he added, "But don't ever grin in her presence, guys, she'll either criticise your dirty teeth or she'll start putting her fingers in your mouth repeatedly."

"You know this from experience, do ya?" Hellboy asked his winter spirit friend.

"Yes, Hellboy," Jack agreed. "She has a serious crush on my pure white teeth."

"Ok, storytime's over now, guys!" Astrid shouted. "It looks like _these_ Tooth Fairies are about to break out, so get ready for a fight!"

Immediately, battle stations were resumed. Abe swept his hand backwards over Liz' stomach, whilst Rapunzel clenched her frying pan, Merida nocked an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the wall, and Toothless bared his retractable teeth. As Abe swept his hand backwards, he felt Liz' stomach and gasped.

"Oh, my gosh!" the piscine psychic whispered. "Liz, you're pregnant!"

Liz' face lost all colour as she said, "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Abe replied seriously, holding out his hand, and everyone tensed in shock. Now one of their friends was carrying Hellboy's baby, they'd need to take exceptional care.

"But, Liz," Rapunzel hissed. "Why didn't you…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as the older woman got hold of her mouth and pinched it shut.

"I don't want Red to know yet, okay?" she whispered desperately. "Please don't tell him, Rapunzel. Now's not the right time."

Rapunzel nodded quickly, and Liz let go of her mouth.

Meanwhile, back in Hellboy's room, Jack made out something small creeping forwards across the floor, through the piles of blood-stained dung, scrabbling for food with its little hands. The animal had a skeletal torso, milk-coloured skin, and sharp little claws for fingernails. Beneath the waist, it had two mantis-like legs, spiked and toeless; on its shoulders, it had two little insect-type wings, and its head was round, with two small dark eyes, little nostrils on top of its head like a whale, and a small, nibbling mouth. It made small, chittering noises as it picked up a tooth from the floor and started nibbling it like a stick of rock. Jack immediately guessed that this was one of the Black Forest Tooth Fairies, and _not_ one of Toothiana's subjects.

"Jack, what have you got?" Hellboy asked, walking over to look at the little creature next to the armchair.

"I think he's found one, Red," Agent Marble replied, focusing his torch on the little animal. It screeched and moved behind the armchair, shielding its face with its arms. It then climbed up onto the armrests, looking at the man sharply.

"He is kind of cute," Marble added with a grin, but Jack didn't think so. This creature reminded him of one of Berk's dragons Hiccup mentioned to him, the Terrible Terro; small, but deadly.

"Don't go near that thing, Marble!" He warned, waving his staff threateningly. "He may look cute, but he's probably a brute as well."

And Jack was right. The Tooth Fairy curled its lips open, exposing three rows of large yellow incisors(something _the_ Tooth Fairy herself would be horrified by), and then jumped off the armchair and flew at Marble with a snarl, immediately shoving its head inside his shirt.

"Aaagh!" the man screamed. "It's biting me!" And sure enough, just as he struggled to pull the little animal off him, by the time he removed it, his shirt was stained red at the navel, with a snarl, the little monster next bit Marble's hand, making him release it, at which point Jack then swung his staff, catching the Tooth Fairy a glancing blow and making it spiral downwards… straight into the grip of Hellboy's huge stone hand.

The big red demon then clenched his fist, his diminutive captive screeching and drumming its hands on his fist repeatedly to try and escape; but Hellboy just tightened his grip with a growl, popping the monster's head like a grape. Jack winced as the headless body went limp in his grip, and then all chaos broke loose.

Screeching terrifyingly, a whole swarm of Tooth Fairies shot into the rooms, from beneath furniture and paper, and from the wall in addition. Like a flock of gnats, they flew straight at Marble, and slammed him against a broken table; he screamed and thrashed violently, but it was all over in a few minutes; the little monsters ate like piranhas.

Immediately, Maximus let out a shrill whinny and starting running around, jumping and kicking to try and dislodge the numerous biting Tooth Fairies which were trying to attack his legs; on top of his back, Flynn swung and whacked wildly with his dagger and his satchel; one Tooth Fairy jumped on top of his nose and opened its mouth, but he immediately slammed his knuckles into it, ignoring the painful groan as he crushed the little monster.

"Oh no, you don't!" He growled. "My nose has suffered enough mistreatment from people, I don't need you eating it as well!"

"Less talking, more fighting, Rider!" Hellboy shouted as he started punching the air with his fists, trying to hit and kill as many Tooth Fairies as possible. Jack tried a more inventive tactic, swinging his staff in the air to create a gust of wind which threw the monsters backwards, then throwing a handful of snowflakes at them repeatedly, before finally shooting a blast of icy wind from his staff; instantly, a huge number of Tooth Fairies plummeted out of the air, frozen solid, and broke into fragments on the ground.

The rest of the group were doing just as well; Liz and Abe just fired shots into the air to hit the Tooth Fairies; Rapunzel used her frying pan like a cricket bat, and whacked Tooth Fairy after Tooth Fairy senseless. Hiccup and Astrid had formed some kind of deadly swinging circle, spinning one another hand in hand whilst cutting through monsters with their weapons; pieces of Tooth Fairy fell from the air in halves at the stroke of Hiccup's sword. Toothless and Stormfly were jumping angrily around the room, whipping with their tails and snapping with their jaws; so far, none of them were injured in any way.

Merida was the only person who wasn't holding her own as well; the Tooth Fairies were too quick for her to fire arrows at, and they were persistently attacking her hair, forcing her to jump backwards angrily.

"Shoot them, Merida, shoot them!" Liz screamed at her.

"Ah cannae get a clear shot, Lizzie!" Merida screamed back, pausing to grab a large stone block from the floor and throw it at the Tooth Fairies.

"Red, we need you and your ice-maker friend here!" Liz shouted over the speaker.

"I'm a little busy right now, Liz!" Hellboy shouted as he and his friends tried to fight off the little monsters. He grabbed one Tooth Fairy, threw it to the ground, then stamped on it repeatedly.

"You nasty little dentist's nightmare!" he cursed, before firing at the ground and killing a few Tooth Fairies.

Abe kept shooting, only to stop as he saw a few Tooth Fairies trying to chew his arm, leaving an open wound. He angrily smacked them dead, whilst Merida finally shot two more of the little monsters off his arm.

"Keep firing, Meri, keep firing!" Liz and Rapunzel called, whilst the Scottish archer then drew her sword and drove it forwards into a group of nine Tooth Fairies, neatly making a kebab of them before swinging it as a threat at the rest of the monsters.

Back in Hellboy's room, he looked down just in time to see a skeleton at his feet that hadn't been there before; it was Agent Flint, eaten down to the bone just like Marble had been; the Tooth Fairies were still nibbling his bones for flesh.

"Oh no," he hissed under his breath, as one of the little pests removed a tooth from Flint's mouth and waved it aloft like a severed head before eating it.

At this point, Jack lost his temper; bringing his staff up, he slammed its shaft into the floor, sending a blast of cold air outwards into the Tooth Fairies; turned to ice, they fell in their droves, before more of them continued the attack.

"Hey, guys, look at that!" Flynn shouted, pointing over to the fertility goddess sculpture. "We could use that as a weapon!"

"Great thinking, Goatee!" Jack shouted back, before flying behind the fat, intimidating sculpture and pressing his staff against it. Hellboy immediately tore off his coat, dislodging the Tooth Fairies which had become attached to it, and ran after Jack, pushing with all his strength against the sculpture.

"Sorry, lady," he murmured, as with a resonating creak, the sculpture slowly began to fall forwards; the Tooth Fairies screamed and ran helplessly as the massive idol collapsed on top of them.

Liz, meanwhile, had finally had enough of the little beasts attacking her arms. In a roar of orange fire, she activated her own special power: pyrokinesis. The Tooth Fairies on her arms immediately crumbled into cinders, and the fire spread over Liz' whole body, making her look as though she had been sprayed with oil and ignited.

"Abe, Rapunzel- you should be running," she warned. "Astrid, Hiccup- get your dragons to do what I'm doing."

"We're on it!" Hiccup shouted, as he pressed a button in his sword's pommel, releasing a Zippleback spark which immediately set fire to the Monstrous Nightmare spit coating Inferno's blade; now the Tooth Fairies screamed and fled from a burning sword. Following suit, Astrid ignited Skullsplitter and swung it in a neat arc, Stormfly fired a volley of spikes from her tail and then shot fire from her mouth, and Toothless started releasing fire blasts, felling Tooth Fairies in their numbers.

"There's a safe upstairs!" Agent Steel shouted. "We should be able to shake these little scumbags off there!"

"How do we get there, though?" Rapunzel screamed. "We need a clearing!"

Immediately, the wall collapsed as a massive fertility goddess sculpture rolled into the room, decorated with numerous dead Tooth Fairies; Jack was stood on top of it as though doing a balancing act.

"Hey, guys, like my ride?" he shouted, just as Liz instructed her friends to "run!"

As Jack came to a halt, he jumped down and swung his staff, sending a Tooth Fairy flying like a golf ball. "Fore!" he shouted.

"Up to the safe now!" Agent Steel said to Abe and Rapunzel. They immediately ran up the staircase; Pascal was still on top of Rapunzel's shoulder, his breath now smelling of Tooth Fairy. Steel, however, accidentally stood in a mass of Tooth Fairies climbed up his trouser legs, emerged from his collar, and starting grabbing his teeth, but not in the girly, friendly way in which Toothiana did it. With a helpless scream he was overpowered and thrown back down the staircase, attempting to grab the banisters, only to have his fingers severed by the snapping jaws; finally, the Tooth Fairies killed and ate him.

As soon as they reached the tall metal safe, Abe and Rapunzel dived inside and tried to pull the doors shut behind them; but the Tooth Fairies had hold of the door handles and were pulling against them both, enabling some of them to get inside; Rapunzel's pretty features were contorted in anger as she started swatting them into the metal safe doors repeatedly, whilst Pascal grabbed another one by the neck with his tongue, pulled it into his mouth and quickly severed its head with his teeth.

"STOP-BITING-ME!" Abe shouted to his own attacker, accentuating each word by slapping the monster until he killed it.

Back downstairs, Liz was busy building her fire to massive levels. "Fire is me. Fire is within me," she kept chanting to maintain control of her powers. Hellboy and the rest of the group were still fighting.

"Jus' like auld times, isn't it, Jack?" Merida chuckled, as she cut down huge numbers of Tooth Fairies.

"So it is, Merida," the winter spirit agreed. "The only way this could be more hilarious is if Tooth herself turned up."

And no sooner had he spoken, than with a loud cheeping noise, a massive flock of small feathered animals- not insects like their enemies, but half-human, half-hummingbird animals- broke in through the auction house window, swarming upon the Tooth Fairies, who screamed helplessly as each of them was tackled by an individual Minifairy, who started beating him senseless in mid-air.

And finally, a more normal-sized hummingbird woman fluttered in after them, holding a long, curved pink sword in both hands.

"Someone call me?" she asked, exposing her brilliant white teeth in a beautiful smile.

"TOOTH!" all the members of the Big Four immediately shouted. The Tooth Fairy Princess turned to wink at Jack with one of her sweet pink eyes.

"I'll chat with you later, Jack," she said. "For now, let me dispense some punishment upon _these_ disgusting little upstarts."

Every Tooth Fairy in the room- both evil and good- stopped fighting and turned around in thin air to look at Toothiana. Then her expression turned angry, and the evil Tooth Fairies started to tremble in thin air, their gruesome little mouths gaping in terror as Toothiana then jumped into the air and started to beat whole flocks of the nasty little monsters senseless with her hands and feet.

"YOU DESPICABLE LITTLE MAN-EATING BETRAYERS!" She shouted, in a tone of sheer anger which Jack had never heard her speak in before, except when Pitch had made her seriously angry. "YOU HAVE BROKEN ALL THE RULES SET BY THE GUARDIANS PURELY TO SATISFY YOUR OWN GREEDY LITTLE STOMACHS! YOU ARE TRULY A DISGRACE TO EVERYTHING THAT TOOTH FAIRIES STAND FOR!"

The Black Forest Tooth Fairies were starting to scream agitatedly in high-pitched chattering noises which Jack couldn't understand but which Tooth clearly could.

"No… I won't kill my own subjects, much as I would like to…" she said, her tone cold and disgusted. "But my friends will!"

Immediately Liz sank to her knees, still chanting "Fire is me…Fire is within me… Red, get AWAY from that window!"

"Now, get under me!" Tooth whispered to Jack and Merida, who immediately ran over and threw themselves to the ground underneath Tooth, along with the rest of Tooth's Minifairies. Above her back, a purple energy shield took form, like a transparent umbrella. Flynn and Maximus came running in quickly, at which point Tooth then produced a snow globe and threw it to the ground in front of them, opening a portal in the blood-stained floor.

"Outside this building!" she shouted, and Maximus dived through the portal with Flynn on his back; the portal closed behind him, and the Black Forest Tooth Fairies didn't even attempt to go after him, they were almost hypnotised by Liz' firepower.

"Hellboy, get down!" Jack shouted to the big demon, but Hellboy just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fireproof, remember?" he said. "Astrid, Hic, get on your dragons."

Astrid and Hiccup then remounted Stormfly and Toothless, moving instinctively over to the window where Hellboy stood. The dragons lifted their wings up in front of their riders to shield them, whilst Hellboy simply spread his arms out, grinning like a maniac.

"World, here we come," he said simply.

And then Liz cut loose.

An intense eruption of fire shot outwards from her body, sweeping through the whole building and incinerating all the Black Forest Tooth Fairies. Inside the safe, Abe Sapien tackled Rapunzel to the ground to avoid the fire, whilst Jack watched through shocked eyes as the blast in front of him blew Hellboy and the two dragons backwards through the already broken window.

After the fire finally went out, Jack heard a loud metallic crunch, and he and Merida got up and ran over to look out of the window. Hellboy had fallen on top of a policeman's car, and lay there slumped whilst the dragons were lying face down on the ground, their riders splayed across them. To make matters worse, a huge crowd of press reporters were gathered around them.

As Jack watched, two Tooth Fairies(evil) had already recovered themselves, and the little beasts started to snarl and then flew forwards towards the crowd, teeth bared…

BANG!

A gun bullet hit one monster and two blasts of fire hit the other one, reducing both to cinders.

And there, stood atop the policeman's now badly-damaged car, stood Hellboy, pistol cocked. Stormfly and Toothless were both on their feet again, and bared their teeth in a display of anger as they watched the Tooth Fairies' pieces settle on the ground. Hiccup and Astrid then dismounted them, and stood there in front of a gasping crowd just as Director Manning finally appeared.

"What are you doing?" he remarked incredulously.

Hellboy grinned back at him.

"Well, I guess we're out," he said.

Much later, the group were busy returning to the BPRD. In the back of the garbage truck, Tooth and the rest of the group were unwinding whilst Rapunzel pressed her hair to Abe's injuries and began healing them.

" _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine,_ " she sang. " _Heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._ "

Abe sighed contentedly as he admired his healed arms. "Thank you Rapunzel. That felt refreshing."

Rapunzel smiled, remembering similar words from when she healed Abe's injuries sustained in his underwater confrontation with Sammael, the hellhound.

"I tell you, Tooth," Jack joked, whilst cracking open a tin of Coke, "After what happened today, I don't think I'll ever look at Tooth Fairies the same way again!"

Everyone laughed helplessly, except for Merida, who looked withdrawn and quiet.

"Something wrong, Meri?" Flynn asked.

The Scottish princess looked up at them seriously. "Aye, somethin' is wrong, Flynn. Forces o' magic ha' been made use of tha' should ne'er have been reawakened."

"What do you mean, princess?" Hellboy asked her, a look of brotherly concern in his yellow eyes.

Merida continued, "Those Tooth Fairies were owned by the royal family o' Bethmoora, everyone. King Balor only used those wee monsters at a time of war- an' the last war they were used in was the one when they created the Golden Army!" She looked up with alarm in her eyes. "Do ye no' see the problem, everyone? The Bethmoora clan has declared war on mankind once again!"


End file.
